King and Queen, one-shot LuNa
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: 'You idiot… The King shouldn't kneel in front anyone…' 'I'm not the King for you, Nami, and I will never be. For you I'll just be your old idiotic Luffy who will probably bother you till yours last nerve and till you hit me in the head or struck me with thunder… Just like for me you are always going to be just Nami, the stingy mean lady who has a hard punch but big heart.'


_Land of Oda, year of 1020., epoch of the quests for the capital Raftel with the legendary treasure , One Piece. _

_Roger D. Gol, the King of Grandline, the legendary and dangerous land, died. The kingdom he ruled was great, mighty, powerful and rich far beyond any imagination, and many men wanted to be in his place. On the day of his death, everyone in the Land of Oda heard his last words: 'The one that finds One Piece, shall be my heir'._  
_After that, the fellowships and brave dreamers and men started the quests for the One Piece, traveling through the dangerous Grandline, hoping to find Raftel, capital city and the castle with the hidden treasure and crown._

_The story follows the brave fellowship lead by the young man Lufficious D. Monkey, a human with strength in his body and in his mind, a dreamer who decided to be the next King of Grandline, with the helmet on his head as the reminder on the promise he once made. His fellowship contains the weather sorceress Noemi, known for her beauty and greed for gold, and an excellent cartographer as well, Robin Nicos, the brilliant and beautiful historian famous for her knowledge of the Forbidden language, and Hyssop Mendacem (Liar), the adventurous archer with aim no being can surpass, also a proper blacksmith if the situation demands it, Zorrio Roronus, the outstanding swordsman who can wield the three sword in the same time, Sanjay Noir, the fighter with fast legs and sharp personality, as well as amazing culinary master, the warrior princess Vivian Nefertarius IV, the woman with caring heart and strong spirit that leads her into battle, the young healer and animal whisperer Capah, the boy whose past and blue nose will never stand in his way to happiness, and Brooke the Everlasting, a 150 years old mage who can control human mind with the few sounds of his lute. _

_Together, these brave men and women are in for the quests of their lives, and for the dreams they hope to achieve._

* * *

_This is just a one-shot, if you want pictures there are on DeviantArt called One Piece fellowship. Please comment and tell me what do you think, and oh... yeah, it's only the ending, but I guess, that gives me the points for originality, huh?_

* * *

So there he was, looking at the man with luxurious clothes on him, his hair actually combed the way it was suppose to be and every piece of dirt on his body gone. His wounds were healed by his ever faithful companion Capah, his old battle clothes now destroyed. Well, except his red tunic, that he will never get rid of… It carried too many memories…

Lufficious D. Monkey, person who once was just a poor baby, rose by bandits and not educated to even write his own name… The boy who liked looking at the stars, passing knights and adventurers… The teenager who finally collected courage and settled 'his' horse and rode off towards the unknown and met incredible people, saved countless of villages and towns, fought the strongest and won. The man who succeeded in something others only dreamed of. And now, the King worthy of waiting for.

Well, from tomorrow, that is. The official coronation was settled for tomorrow, on the day of the Roger D. Gol's death… the King is dead, long live the King…

How many nights he dreamed of this moment? How many people laughed at him because of this moment? How many tears has been shed, how many people lost their lives because of this? Lufficious' shoulders now carried one entire kingdom, one great, powerful, mighty and dangerous kingdom… The power he had now, the future that was opening in front of him, the duties that will be his, he prepared himself for this. Through the windows of his new master bedroom, equipment with the most highly prized furniture and the finest things there was, with the size of his entire old house and farm, he could see the gardens, main tended with care by the loyal and brave people of Raftel for the next King, the town decorated in red ribbons and golden assortments, the fertile fields and calm ocean, music coming from everywhere and people celebrating, with happy and hopeful smiles and laughter. The young King swore never to take them away from their faces… Just like hers…

His ever faithful fellowship was resting in the castle, all of them battered from the final fight. Zorrio was still wrapped from head to toe in the bandages, not living his swords out of his sight, much to complaining of the healers… Lufficious will never be able to thank him enough for always being there for him, making hard decision for him if he himself wasn't able, sharing the burden if necessary as well… He will repay Zorrio for every drop of blood he spilled for him during these 4 years. After all, the new King needed the general for his army, right? And who would be better than his best friend.

Hyssop was already released from the medical wing, his leg wrapped up and his wounds healed properly. Lufficious will never forget all the jokes and pranks they were pulling together, all the amazing things Hyssop though him, for being someone as a twin for him. His contribution to all the battles was memorable, all together with his blacksmith's knowledge… Hyssop was the one who was the first to claim Lufficious as his King, he was the one that kneeled first and gave his loyalty to… Every King's weaponry captain should be like that.

Sanjay's lethal wound was now cured, but the curse he barely managed to avoid left its trace on his eyebrows, now curled up, much to his displeasure. He was resting in his new bed, surrounded with caring, beautiful healers so he didn't complain much… Lufficious will never forget all those meals he made for him outta nothing, all the fights he took for him, all the advices he gave to him, the everlasting loyalty and trust he put in him, and not to mention the nerves he killed because of him. His new position as the Head Chef and was already waiting, cause frankly, how many people could feed Lufficious?

Capah, even due to his wounds, never seized to help the wounded and he was now ruling the hospital wing, telling the healers what to do and healing the most wounded ones himself, no matter how tired he was. Lufficious shall never forget one wound Capah healed for him or his fellowships' and the joy he was giving him when he was sad... Not to mention the feeling of being a big brother Capah provided him, on what he was grateful. Capah's dream will surely now be possible, as the Head Healer… He deserved it without a doubt.

Robin was already in the Royal Library, even though her hands bandaged and her torso still in pain, the ancient books written on the Forbidden language already on her desk, with papers and quills in front of her, ready to get translating… The knowledge and danger she was facing for him cutting deep into his memory, now was bringing a smile of pride on his face. He swore he will replace her home and her family with all he had, giving her a new land to call home and new family to call her own… As the King's advisor, she should be happy and safe.

Brooke, now free from his curse was defiant to enjoy in every second of the life he had. He was on the streets, entertaining the people of Raftel and laughing along with them, happy his savior was now on his rightful place. All the things Brooke done for him, his long experience passed to him, his loyalty he gave him without the further question on the first day shall never be forgotten by Lufficious. He will make sure Brooke now had all he wanted, all the family and joy of life he deserved. As the Kings' personal musician, he had every right on that.

And then, there was Noemi…

Noemi was healing fast as any sorcerer would, and now she was probably in the treasure volt, rolling in the huge amount of gold, jewels and riches one King could never even dream of. The young King recalled every tear she shed for him, every danger she put herself for his sake, every smile she gave to him. Her trust in him, deeper and bigger then anyone else's was visible in her eyes and his heart tightens on the mere thought of it. Her courage, her knowledge, her nerves, her cunning, her power, she gave him all of that, and she never doubted him… He will never be able to repay something like that… No matter what he offers her… Lufficious recalled the times his once whole golden helmet was put in her care… he was only letting her hold it… cause she was the only one that was worthy… only one she wanted. And he knew that since the moment she stepped next to him on the battle field, and smiled at him. The message was simple, but he understood it. She will always be next to him, no matter where, or what. Noemi the Weather Witch will always stand next to Lufficious D. Monkey.

And in that moment, he made a decision.

He stepped out of his chambers and made his way towards the volt, but upon going through the corridors he caught a glimpse of the setting sun on the long flowing orange hair. He stopped in his tracks and took a good look on the balcony. Her back was facing him, her usual attire replaced by a long orange dress with long sleeves, making his heart beat faster, He saw her in the dress only once before, but only for a brief a second. Her hair was gently lifting with wind, and she was just looking at Raftel, the people in it, dancing and laughing. He wasn't surprised by the fact that she knew he was behind her.

''Your majesty.'', she said upon turning her face towards him, giving him a smile he loved the most. Lufficious came closer to her and looked down as well. The people and the view brought a smile on his face. All of this was now his…

''Noemi, you know you don't have to call me like that… Still Lufficious.'', he chuckled.

''I know…''

''You know, I expected you to be in the volt…'', he said, leaning himself on the fence, still looking down. Noemi approached the fence as well, but now looked at the sky. In her eyes could be visible the gleam upon mentioning volt.

''I was already! It's so majestic… So much gold…''

''So, you still think you should've turned left instead right?'', he asked her, recalling the day they met, and the decision she had to make.

Instead of the answer, she just returned her gaze on him and gave him a smirk. He smirked as well, and continued to look down both shined by the setting sun. Soon the lanterns will be lifted to celebrate the new age, and the feasts will begin. The guests were arriving from all over the Land of Oda, wanting to meet the new King of Grandline…

''I'm sorry about your helmet, Lufficious… But if anything, it went with style.'', Noemi said suddenly, remembering the fall of the golden helmet from the top of the tower, right into the mass of the battle, torn apart and lost forever. That helmet meant a lot, it had seen so much…

''It's alright. That helmet was my reminder never to break the promise to be the King. The helmet had done its part… I guess it is time for the new reminder, huh?'', he asked, smiling to her. She nodded and smiled back, but their gazes were telling each other different words. They both recalled all moments of their quest, from the moment Lufficious crashed before her legs to time she fell ill, to the time she stepped next to him and with her mere eyes she told him just what he was waiting for. The same words she was giving him now.

''Besides… not the entire helmet had banished… I found the small pieces all over the place and I got them… a different purpose.'' He added, going for his pocket.

''And since I'm going to have a different kind of helmet on my head from tomorrow… I want you to keep the helmet safe… but this time, I want you to keep it safe forever.'', the young King said while taking out plain golden ring, all that was left from the once legendary golden helmet.

Her eyes widen and her lips parted slightly, while looking at the ring. Lufficious kneeled on one knee, while holding the ring on his palm, with soft smile on his face. In front of him was the woman he wanted to be next to in everything; in the battle, on the portrait, in the bed, at the table, on the throne, on the ship… The most beautiful, worthy, caring, strongest and bravest person he ever laid his eyes upon, and he decided to spend his life with her.

Small tears appeared in her eyes, followed by a faint smile.

''You idiot… The King shouldn't kneel in front anyone…''

''I'm not the King for you, Noemi, and I will never be. For you I'll just be your old idiotic Luffy who will probably bother you till yours last nerve and till you hit me in the head or struck me with thunder… Just like for me you are always going to be just Noemi, the stingy mean lady who has a hard punch but big heart.''

The tears in her eyes were now falling down her cheeks, but along with loving smile on her face, she looked beautiful to him to the point he wanted to cry himself. She then extended her left hand towards him.

''And what do you think, you idiot?''

The smile on his face in that moment was so wide that almost took half of his face while gliding the golden ring on her delicate finger, and then standing up and embracing her into a hug, followed by a longing kiss they both wanted to share for a long time by now. Her eyes were glistening with love and excitement for their new future, just like his.

Their life was settled. Their promises were fulfilled. Their dreams became true.

After all, every King needed his Queen.


End file.
